


Rumor Has It

by hanaki



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Competition, Confessions, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Juven and Magda are ridiculous, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rumors, There's a rumor Magda and Juven are together, and they run with it, even though they most certainly are not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanaki/pseuds/hanaki
Summary: In which Juven and Magda compete to see who can successfully spread the most ludicrous rumor about one another.





	Rumor Has It

**Author's Note:**

> So, I may have an obsession with Juven/Magda being best friends and Barris getting caught in the crossfire haha. No apologies this time. I will probably continue writing very similarly formatted fics, so if it gets old, well. Oops. As long as I'm enjoying it, I'll keep at it ;-) Juven and Magda's friendship brings me life.

\--

After being around Finsel long enough, there was very little that could phase Magda when it came to gossip and rumors. She had heard a wide variety of things discussed in whispers, usually trivial matters that held only the smallest grain of truth.

Most recently though, there was a rumor about _her_ that she couldn’t quite explain. Apparently she and Juven were in a secret relationship, and they had been for _weeks_ now. Astounding, since Magda knew nothing about this supposed ‘relationship’ with her closest friend.

“They’ll believe anything,” Juven mused, indulging her rant about how ridiculous it was. She narrowed her gaze toward him, not so easily appeased. “Let’s be honest, Eyas. You could have done much worse than a Viscount.”

Magda rolled her eyes, not at all surprised he could play this off so easily. “You’re in a committed relationship!”

“Yes, and I’d prefer the entire circle didn’t know the details of it. This new development might prove to be very convenient for me,” he admitted with a shrug.

Magda’s severe expression lightened a bit at that, sure that he had a point. Juven and Asteria had gone through great lengths to keep their relationship hidden from the circle—to keep themselves out of the gossip and rumor mill, at least when it came to their love for one another. Instead Juven allowed everyone to say ludicrous things about him.

That he was a play boy. That he frequented whorehouses for days on end. That he cared more for continuing in his bad habits than he did for his own family’s name.

“The question is,” Juven continued, looking at her curiously, “will it be convenient for you as well?”

“I suppose it would keep my suitors at bay,” Magda reasoned, humming thoughtfully. “I’ve had three proposals this week.”

Juven just grinned at that—the kind of grin she knew all too well, warning her he was about to take this much further than necessary because he found it amusing somehow.

“Shall we take this relationship public, then?”

Magda laughed lightly, already regretting her words, “I suppose I could do worse than a Viscount.”

“That’s the spirit, Eyas! We’ll have to kiss, of course,” he decided, nodding to himself even as her jaw dropped. “We’ll allow someone to spot us, and then we’ll have no choice but to reveal our love affair to the circle.”

“Wait, what—”

“You’re attending the next Senate Ball, yes?”

“Well, yes, but—”

“Perfect,” Juven interjected, winking before she could stop and think too much about whatever it was he had in mind. “That’s where we’ll make the big reveal.”

“You’ll let your uncle know the truth, won’t you?” Magda checked, raising a suspicious brow.

Barris. Sweet, adorable Barris. One of the few men who had never shown more than a polite interest in her, much to her dismay. Sure, he called her beautiful—he spouted the same line about how it must be passed down in the Ellenstein family, like everyone else. That was just a social requirement for all intents and purposes.

What did he _really_ think of her?

Her heart twisted in her chest, still unable to answer that question for herself. They got along well enough, and he always seemed willing to talk to her about more than just the standard ball talk. That didn’t mean he looked at her as anything more than his nephew’s close friend and confidant.

Juven gave her a light tap on the head, drawing her attention back to his amused eyes. “Rest assured, dear Eyas, I’ll make sure he knows of our little game.”

For some reason, his assurance didn’t truly reassure her on this, but she smiled at him anyway. Barris was a smart man—he would figure it out even if Juven didn’t tell him directly. It was wishful thinking for her to think he would even care about such a trivial matter anyway.

The important thing was to keep her head high and to find a way to have fun despite it all. Despite the rumors, gossip, and every headache inducing frustration within Finsel’s social circle. At least she would have Juven by her side, which was a consistent guarantee that she would enjoy whatever was to come.

\--

They didn’t actually kiss, of course, though not due to lack of effort on Juven’s part. Magda rolled her eyes as he lead her to the balcony at the next ball, _pouting_ when she told him it wouldn’t be necessary for their little game.

“It’s much more convincing if we appear to be—”

“This will have to do,” Magda insisted, allowing him to pull her into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her, sighing softly as she rested her head comfortably against his chest. It was nice—comforting, even, to be held by her closest friend. Even when they danced they never stood so close, which is why she knew this would be sufficient if someone spotted them like this. “This is closer than propriety dictates.”

“I suppose,” Juven conceded, trailing his hand over the back of her dress like he knew she needed to be soothed. “I can hear your heart racing.”

“Yours is too,” she told him, the rhythmic beat right below her cheek. “You always get excited about tricking everyone, don’t you?”

“It keeps things interesting around here.”

“What did Asteria say of our plan?”

Juven laughed quietly. “She doesn’t understand all of our ‘human amusements’, but she trusts you as deeply as she trusts me.”

A gasp and giggle from behind her told her it was too late to go back now, Juven’s arms holding her steady even as she startled by the sudden intrusion on their ‘private’ moment. For a second there it really had felt private, like they hadn’t done it with the intention of being caught.

Her heart pounded away anxiously as she heard the not-so-hushed whispers of the two ladies that had found them together, clearly drawing their conclusions already. If they had been kissing, the ladies would have likely assumed Juven intended to bed her with all the usual talk about him. As it stood, they probably didn’t know _what_ to think of him simply holding someone close and comforting them in any way.

“Ladies,” Juven greeted them, and she could practically _see_ his charming smile from where she stood. “If you could give us a moment—my intended has had a difficult day. Her uncle passed away last night.”

Magda raised a brow where she stood, glad that no one could see her. The ladies seemed particularly taken aback by the words ‘intended’, which Magda was as well—had they agreed to that?

And last she checked, she didn’t actually _have_ an uncle…

“I’m sorry for your loss, Lady Ellenstein,” one of the ladies murmured, echoed by the other. Their polite words were marred by their giddy tones, and they practically ran off the balcony.

“And there you have it,” Juven chuckled into her ear, smirking down as she stepped back out of his arms and glared up. “We’re officially an item.”

“I’m going to have to skip the next three balls now that they believe my uncle passed!”

“Yes, you’ll have to go visit the Lionheart Kingdom, of course,” Juven nodded along, unaffected by her confused expression. “In the meantime, I’ll let everyone know that, yes, you are my intended, and that it was all very regrettable timing—we couldn’t make a formal announcement of our courtship due to extenuating circumstances, hence our violation of the usual social customs.”

“You realize two can play at this game, don’t you?” she challenged, folding her arms across her chest.

“Game?” he mocked offense. “I’m not sure what you mean, Eyas. I intend to take our relationship _very_ seriously.”

Magda’s mind was already plotting her revenge. Tomorrow’s ball was one Barris would be attending, and he knew she had been looking forward to running into the real man in her heart again. She should have known this wouldn’t be as amusing to him if they took it _too_ seriously though, and even though she wouldn’t admit it out loud, she couldn’t help but agree.

If they could get the entire circle to believe they were together, there was little else they couldn’t make everyone believe. And so the rumor game began.

\--

Magda graciously accepted the condolences of everyone who offered them at her first ball since her ‘trip to the Lionheart Kingdom’ where she ‘attended her uncle’s funeral’. She felt a pang of guilt every time someone looked sincere rather than simply polite, but it wasn’t like she could take it all back now. The damage was done.

Eventually that bit of gossip faded, and a few balls later she was ready to get her pay back.

“Truthfully,” Magda started, glancing around the crowd of eager ladies who wanted to know more about what Viscount Sakan was _really_ like, “I’m not sure I would have made it through this difficult time without his support. He’s a gentleman.”

“Surely there’s something more you can tell us!” Lady A insisted, brows furrowed.

It occurred to Magda that while these ladies believed she was involved with Juven, they clearly didn’t approve. Many of them would have preferred to be in her shoes, and likely intended to try their hand at stealing Juven’s heart away—little did they know.

“He prefers apricots over all other fruits,” Magda lied, smiling kindly even as they all seemed disappointed by her big ‘reveal’.

She had to test the waters first, of course. Juven hated apricots. Barris happened to prefer them, which was rather convenient if Magda was right to assume what would happen as this news spread.

\--

“Eyas,” Juven said, his smile not quite reaching his eyes—it hadn’t even been two days since Magda spread her first rumor about him, and it took all her effort not to laugh as she guessed what he was about to say. “Is there a reason no less than seven ladies have stopped by my estate to offer me home made apricot tarts?”

“I have no idea what you’re referring to,” Magda feigned innocence, blinking with as much surprise as she could.

“Those blue eyes don’t fool me,” he warned sighing dejectedly. “You realize I couldn’t simply turn them away, don’t you? I had to eat those disgusting—”

“A thank you and a promise to enjoy them later would have fulfilled your social obligation.”

“Yes, which worked well on the first lady. Then my beloved _uncle_ realized what was happening and he began inviting them to join us for tea,” Juven explained, fully exasperated. “Did he put you up to this?”

“Of course not!”

“Yet you did this for him, didn’t you?” he seemed to realize, raising a brow as her face lit up at the accusation. “It’s not as if he knows you’re the reason he received his favorite treat every day this week.”

Magda shrugged, acting unaffected even as she realized he had a point. Still, knowing Barris enjoyed her clever deception was enjoyable regardless of who got credit for it.

“I trust you’re ready for revenge,” Juven said, hands on his hips. “There’s a line of men clambering to learn the secret to your heart.”

“As long as you don’t kill off any more of my relatives—”

“We’ll see. Perhaps you have a great aunt in Kangila. I hear the funeral customs there are quite interesting.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Wouldn’t I?”

They held each other’s gaze, eyes narrow until neither could hold back a laugh. Something told her this would only get more interesting now that they were getting started.

\--

“Magda,” her mother called out, eyes sharp as she stepped into her daughter’s room. “There’s another delivery of roses, from Lord Calvo this time.”

Magda cringed, the overpowering scent already too much in her room. She _hated_ roses, which Nobleman C obviously did not know.

Sure, they were lovely, but something about the scent took her back to the days when her mother insisted she wash with rose water. It had been okay at first, but after so long it just made her nauseous. Nearly any other flower was preferable to her these days, which was a secret only one friend knew all too well.

Juven. Of course he was responsible for this disaster.

“I’ve run out of room,” Magda replied, glancing around her already full bedroom. “Perhaps we can begin to donate some?”

“It would be rude to dispose of them so quickly.”

Of course it would be. She bit back a sigh, indulging her mother. “The living room, then?”

“They’ll fit nicely in a vase on your vanity,” Eliza insisted, much to her dismay. It seemed the maid had already prepared one, and with a quick snap of her mother’s fingers they were brought inside. “When you told me the Sakan boy was interested in you, I expected the letters and gifts from your suitors to stop—not to increase.”

Uh oh. As usual, her mother was too perceptive, and she could see the woman calculating as she tried to figure out what was truly happening. “Mother—”

“When a young lady falls in love, she becomes less desirable to other men.”

“I suppose that’s usually true.”

“Yes, unless there’s something unique happening that’s made you more desirable.”

“There’s nothing unique happening.”

Her mother sighed, disbelief on her tired face. “I suppose they may not take his interest seriously. He _does_ have quite the reputation.”

“Juven’s not really like that. He’s a good man.”

“Yes, well, if they don’t know that then this is their last opportunity to win you over.”

It felt like as good of an explanation as any, and so Magda nodded along with her mother. Her heart stilled in her chest as her mother muttered how she still would have preferred it to be Mr. Barris if it had to be a Sakan. If only she knew.

\--

Blue was the hot color in Finsel right now, but there was one group at the ball who didn’t seem to know that. Magda grinned as she saw a cluster of pink, snickering to herself as they seemed to approach Juven one by one by one. He was as charming as ever, of course, telling them how beautiful they were as he smiled and chatted away.

That man never missed a beat, even when he was secretly annoyed.

“It’s as if they believe they’re members of my family,” Barris noted, raising a brow as he appeared by Magda’s side and offered her a glass.

She blinked in genuine surprise, accepting the wine. “Thank you, Mr. Barris.”

“Juven loathes when ladies wear our family color,” he continued, his tone curious. “He finds it presumptuous.”

“Does he?” Magda responded, finding it more difficult than usual to keep up her little act. Deceiving the circle was one thing, but she never intended to bring Barris into it. As she suspected, Juven hadn’t gotten around to telling his uncle the truth in their little game, and she hadn’t quite figured out how to breach the subject herself. “I’ll have to keep that in mind next time.”

She glanced down at her own pink dress, the material flowing around her comfortably. It was one of her favorites—one that she didn’t often wear because Juven had confessed long ago that he was always skeptical of ladies in pink. It had felt like a way to support her friend without words, opting out of the color even when it was in season.

Barris seemed to follow her gaze, eyes flickering up and down her dress. “It’s strange a woman he calls his intended wouldn’t know such a thing.”

“About that,” she started, fidgeting with the stem of her glass as she tried to figure out how to say ‘by the way, there’s nothing happening’. “Juven and I—”

“You owe me no explanation,” Barris interjected, a finality in his voice.

Her heart broke a little as he bid a polite farewell, moving onto the next noble without a glance back in her direction. Not even Juven’s well concealed frustration could bring her smile back.

\--

“I’ve been to Kangila,” Noble C told her, wiggling his brows in a way that left Magda shrinking away from him.

“Oh?”

“Yes. You’ll find I’m well versed in all the fine arts taught there,” he continued, his emphasis on the words _fine arts_ a bit off putting. “Perhaps better than the Viscount.”

Her eyes were wide as she realized with a start that she had no interest in figuring out exactly what it was he was talking about. What perverse things had Juven told this man?

“If you’ll excuse me,” Magda said, not allowing him another word before walking away with a red face.

Juven was going to regret this rumor.

\--

Juven pulled Magda aside the next time they saw one another, fully exasperated. “Is there a reason Lady C just offered to _spank me?”_

“Probably the same reason why Balfey Olineaux offered me a therapeutic massage!”

\--

“Why is half the circle attempting to get me drunk?” Magda huffed, a bit tipsier than she preferred as she tried to stand her ground.

For every glass she was offered, she was obligated to take at least one sip. That added up quickly with all the men in the circle keeping her glass full at all times. The worst part was, it was always a dry wine—she had little tolerance for such drinks, preferring the fruitier ones that seemed to be less potent.

“I may have told them you preferred a red wine to all others,” Juven shrugged, a steadying arm around her waste as she swayed a little. As much as she wanted to push him away and blame him, the support was actually nice right now. “Fear not, Eyas. I wouldn’t allow my intended to overindulge herself in her favorite drink. Let me walk you home.”

Always the gentleman, even when he was helping with problems he had created. He was going to regret this one.

\--

Juven walked right past her maid and into the Ellenstein estate, wasting no time jumping right to the point as Magda looked up at him in surprise. “Well played, Eyas.”

“I’m not sure what you mean, Viscount,” Magda responded, holding back her laughter.

“I’ve received no less a dozen freshly caught trout. My entire estate _wreaks_ of fish!”

“It’s in season, this time of year.”

“It’s worse than the apricots! I’ll have to hold a ball just to have it all prepared and divvied out.”

“Will Barris be attending?” she wondered, smirking as he rolled his eyes. “I hear he prefers seafood.”

“Yes, he does, actually. I think his invitation will be lost in the mail, unfortunately.”

Magda narrowed her eyes. “You wouldn’t.”

“Oh? Challenge accepted, dear Eyas.”

\--

Barris didn’t make an appearance at the next three balls held at Juven’s estate, much to her dismay. It wasn’t just that he had won her affection either—there was a reason she had fallen for him, and it wasn’t just that he was an attractive man.

She missed _talking_ to him. The quick jabs he made about his nephew were always amusing, as were his witty assessments of many other things. He was smart and interesting. A striking contrast to so many of the other men who tried to occupy her time at these balls.

“I heard he’s jealous,” Kelly revealed, elbowing Magda meaningfully. “He can’t stand seeing you with his nephew.”

“That’s…” Preposterous. Her heart jumped at the possibility, only calming down as the rational thought hit her. Juven—he had gone too far this time. “Where did you hear such a rumor?”

“Here and there.” Evasive as always. Miss Kelly never did like to reveal her ‘sources’. “To think you drew the attention of _two_ Sakans! You’re a lucky lady.”

“Would you care to hear the secret?” Magda responded, not surprised at all when Kelly _insisted_ she had to know. “The Sakan men love a lady in perfume. Particularly subtle scents—Juven’s favorite is one called Stardust.”

Kelly frowned at that. “I’ve never known you to wear such a scent.”

“I tend to do so during private outings. Our relationship isn’t meant to be a show at the balls.”

“My friends will be very interested to hear this.”

Of course they would. Magda smiled politely at that, wondering if she too had gone too far this time—the thing about Stardust was, it was the scent Asteria preferred. This rumor was true.

\--

“It’s an elven scent,” Juven continued, not missing a beat as he lead Magda through their most intricate waltz yet—a four part dance, expected of those who had been together as long as they had now. Magda continued to go through the motions even as the guilt began to build in her stomach. “It’s one Asteria uses, not you.”

“Yes,” Magda agreed, finally stepping on his toes. This was too much. Luckily Juven was well versed in keeping composure, guiding her back to the right step as if she hadn’t fumbled at all. “This may be my fault.”

“You…?” He blinked in surprise as he realized what she meant. “Half the fun in our game is that none of the rumors are true. Why would you—”

“Why would you tell them Barris is jealous of our relationship?”

“I said no such thing!” Juven insisted, letting out an exasperated sigh. “That rumor started of its own accord.”

“That’s ridiculous! Barris has been nothing but kind and supportive.”

“Most rumors are ridiculous,” he reminded Magda with a grim expression. “You should have asked me about this one.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize. I just hope Asteria understands when I ask her if there’s another perfume she likes—the scent will be ruined if they keep drenching themselves in it.”

“I told Kelly you prefer it to be subtle!”

Juven laughed lightly, his stare pointed. “Subtle isn’t a word these people understand, Eyas. Especially Kelly.”

\--

Thankfully Juven took the whole Stardust thing in stride, as did Asteria. In fact, Asteria found the whole thing to be funny, especially when elven perfumes took off as a trend shortly thereafter.

“It smells like home,” she said at one ball, when the ladies finally started wearing it as actual perfume rather than dousing themselves in a particular scent to catch Juven’s attention.

That didn’t mean there was no retaliation, of course, but it wasn’t a rumor based in truth—instead he decided to reveal her secret love of dolls. A fascination she hadn’t been able to shake from her childhood, apparently.

Creepy, creepy dolls.

She shuddered as she looked around her room, wondering how she would talk her mother into getting rid of every single one. Even when she was a kid, she couldn’t deal with the stares of these things.

\--

“I hate mint tea,” Juven whined, resting his head on Magda’s shoulder as if he had been seriously burdened by her latest rumor.

“Barris finds it quite relaxing, from what I recall.”

“It’s as if _he’s_ the one you’re courting.”

Magda laughed at the notion, and okay, _maybe_ she wished it were so simple. “Someone should get some enjoyment out of your misery.”

“Are you not enjoying my misery enough?” he countered, and maybe he had a point. “I’m running out of things to say about you, Eyas.”

“It may be time to break up, then.”

He pulled away, considering it. “Soon. I’m not quite ready to let you go.”

Oh, Goddess. She could only guess what that meant.

\--

Books. This time it was books Magda enjoyed in her free time, which was a bit strange because that was _true._ Hadn’t they agreed not to spread rumors that were true after what happened last time? The worst part was, the books she was being given were mostly ones she had little interest in. It was like the men of Finsel were guessing what her interests may be, and failing miserably all the while.

“Lady Ellenstein.”

Magda startled at the familiar voice, smiling almost involuntarily as she saw Barris approach. It had been _weeks_ since she had seen him in person, the man inundated with cases and work apparently.

“Mr. Barris,” she greeted, glancing at him curiously. Like many men who had approached her recently, he was holding a book. “How have you been?”

“Honestly?” Barris shook his head, a faint smile on his face. “Exhausted. Luckily the case is closed now.”

Ah. The infamous one that had caused so much of an uproar in the circle. Stories of he and the chairwoman bickering had been prominent for weeks now, and it seemed like everyone was waiting for the outcome.

“Did the outcome weigh in your favor?”

“My personal favor, no. It ended as it should have though, and I stuck to my principles.”

“I see. That’s good news, then.”

“I suppose it is,” he agreed. “You and I spoke on this subject once before—on the law.”

Yes, they had. He had asked her what she thought the law was, and she had answered rather generically. Then he had told her his thoughts, that the law was the last line of defense the strong could offer the weak. It had been a profound moment, and a night she wouldn’t be forgetting any time soon.

“I recall,” Magda said, looking at him curiously. “Did it work this time?”

“It did,” Barris responded, and she couldn’t help smiling even as he only offered a tiny smile in return. The law had protected someone, then—someone weak who wouldn’t have been able to defend himself. “I couldn’t help thinking of you as the case ended.”

Her heart jumped in her chest. “Why is that?”

“I realized something,” he said, almost a bit bashful much to her confusion. “You’ve become as strong as I predicted.”

“How so?”

“You’re the picture of confidence,” Barris told her, holding her gaze. “I’ve never heard so many rumors about a single person, yet you never falter.”

“Well…there’s a reason for that,” Magda admitted slowly, only continuing when he gave her a nod. “Juven and I, we’ve started most of these rumors ourselves.”

Barris didn’t look surprised to hear it, instead taking it in stride. “I deduced as much. Initially I was quite confused, but when elven perfumes took off, I realized something.”

She gulped. “What’s that?”

“You always wear the same scent, like autumn rain,” he told her, shaking his head.

“You notice that?” Magda blinked, not quite sure what to make of such an observation.

“I notice many things about you. The way you look at Juven, for instance. You love him, in some capacity.”

“Juven is…” How to put this? Her heart was racing, and it felt like every word was delicate. Not everyone could be as convincing and eloquent as Barris Sakan. How did she explain she did in fact love Juven, but not in the way most would assume? “He’s a dear friend. I love him as such.”

“There’s no pending engagement, is there?” Barris concluded, sighing when she shook her head in confirmation. “I suspected as much. A mentally healthy lady wouldn’t waste her affection on my nephew.”

Magda stifled a laugh, but was still quick to defend her friend, “He’s not as bad as he lets everyone believe. There are few people I would consider to be a true friend in this circle, and he’s always been one of them.”

“I hope I am as well,” Barris said after a long pause, his gaze growing more powerful by the moment. She almost forgot to respond, squeaking out a quick _of course_ when she realized he seemed to be waiting for an affirmation. “Please, allow me an opportunity to get close to you. Would you dance with me?”

As if she could say no to that. She was in his arms before she could stop herself, feeling lighter than she had in weeks. It truly was refreshing to be around him again, and she stayed in his arms as long as propriety would allow.

The next morning her maid gave her yet another book, wrapped intricately unlike the rest. She pretended not to be annoyed as she opened it, her annoyance only fading as she realized it was a very familiar looking text.

There was no note—no name or promise of future gifts. Just a plain book, perhaps a bit worn from use. It looked just like the one Barris had been holding the night before.

\--

Apparently Juven and Barris were in a feud, which wasn’t Magda’s intention when she danced with Barris at the last ball. It just so happened that her friend had slipped away with Asteria for the night, which only made it more interesting to the circle when Magda spent most the evening glued to Barris’ side.

“I don’t want him involved in this game,” Magda warned her friend, brows furrowed. “He’s done nothing to warrant being pulled into this.”

“Are you conceding defeat then?”

“As if! My rumors have been far more interesting than yours.”

Juven scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous. You still see those dolls every time you close your eyes.”

“They’re creepy!” she shuddered, but still refused to admit defeat. “You smelled like mint tea for a whole month.”

“That’s hardly my fault. My uncle kept drinking it even after the ladies of Finsel stopped bringing more.”

She smiled a bit at that, feeling even more certain that she was winning. Not only was she forcing Juven to deal with something he didn’t prefer, she was giving Barris something he _did._

“You don’t even realize it, do you?” Juven asked, quirking a brow as she said nothing. “You’re courting each other. You’re sending him gifts through me, and he’s sending them directly to you—it’s going to damage my reputation.”

“So it _is_ his book?”

“He didn’t say as much, but clearly it is. Just like he sent you lilies when you were being showered in roses, and you received a music box when you were in the midst of the doll disaster.”

Magda’s mouth hung open slightly. She remembered those gifts, of course—the few she had enjoyed during all the chaos. Just like the book, they hadn’t come with a note or name. No promise that more would follow, and no question of how to win her affection.

It was like he just knew. Like had had listened during their many conversations, and wouldn’t be swayed even as different rumors spread through the circle like fire.

“Are you certain it was him?”

“Who else could it be?” Juven shrugged, and he had a fair point. Few knew how she really felt about roses, and Barris was among those few. “The other day he asked me if I knew you at all—right after I spread the rumor about your preference for radishes.”

Disgusting, bitter things. Magda shot him a glare for that, still not quite over the taste. “I told him the truth already.”

“Yes, after he cornered me about it. The poor man’s been out of his mind trying to understand what you see in me. I think the radishes pushed him to his limit—I had no choice but to tell him the truth.”

So he knew, even before asking her about it. He probably suspected something was wrong all along, from the first day that strange ladies began bringing gifts to the estate that Juven hated. The real question was, what did all this mean?

“Let’s end this decisively,” Juven suggested with a grin. “One last rumor each—winner takes all.”

She nodded in easy agreement. “You’re on, Viscount.”

As if she would back down now. They were both in way too deep.

\--

“I fear he’s lost interest in me,” Magda revealed, telling Kelly her woes. Miss Kelly was always the best one to speak with when she really wanted a rumor to take off, and she knew this one was no exception. “I heard he’s been seen visiting the whorehouses again.”

“Well, it’s no wonder,” Kelly told her, shaking her head. “I heard he caught you and Mr. Barris locked in a lover’s embrace.”

Magda turned bright red, cursing Juven in her mind. Of course he went that route. Their ‘breakup’ would be one to remember, that was for sure—Juven was back to the playboy he always was, and Magda was with the Sakan she should have chosen all along. All would be right in the circle.

“So it’s true then?” Kelly assumed, gasping even as Magda shook her head. “I always knew Juven was too handsy for a lady like you.”

“That’s not true! Barris and I have never, and Juven, he’s a gentleman!”

“You just said he’s been back to the whorehouses.”

“Yes, but he’s always seen with one lady in particular,” Magda amended, figuring it out as she went along. “It seems he goes there to _talk.”_

“To the whorehouses?”

“Yes! I think he’s trying to let me down easy. To make me believe he’s the man he always was. He’s not though. He’s just fallen in love—true love, this time.”

“With who?” Kelly pried, growing more curious by the moment.

“I don’t know yet,” Magda responded helplessly. Maybe she had gotten a little too good at all this acting. “I just hope we can be friends still.”

“You would want to be? After all this?”

“Of course! We were friends before, too. It just wasn’t right between us.”

She let Kelly make of that what she wanted, excusing herself and waiting for the rumors to take off. Truly, she didn’t even care for the outcome this time. It just felt right—like this was the moment they needed to end their little game.

\--

“Lady Ellenstein,” Barris greeted, a kind smile on his face as she entered the Sakan estate. A pleasant surprise, considering he was not the Sakan she had expected to see. “Juven’s out for the afternoon. It seems he’s taken Asteria horseback riding.”

“Oh,” she muttered, suddenly feeling a bit awkward. “I was told he had sent invitation. That he wanted to see me.”

“I believe the message should have read that your presence was requested at the Sakan estate,” he corrected. It probably had, she realized, even more curious now as the maid took her coat and ushered her into the next room. A room she had been to many times, where she shared tea with Barabara or Juven. “Please, have a seat.”

Magda did as requested, a small smile pulling at her face as he sat across from her. She could already smell the tea, a hint of mint in the air. “Is that…?”

“Yes, it is,” he confirmed, pouring her a glass.

“Thank you.”

“I’d offer you an apricot tart, but I find they don’t get well with the tea,” he admitted, much to her amusement. “Something chocolate, perhaps?”

“I didn’t know you enjoyed chocolate.”

“On special occasions.”

“Is that what this is?”

Barris set his tea cup down, suddenly as serious as he was in a court room. “Yes, Lady Ellenstein. It is.”

Magda sipped at her tea, finding it soothing despite it not being her usual preference either. “Why is that, Mr. Barris?”

“Rumor has it, you and my nephew have ended your courtship.”

“Ah,” Magda muttered, heart pounding away in her chest as she continued to act casual. There was a twinkle in his eyes that she wasn’t used to seeing, and she didn’t quite know what to make of it. “I suppose the rumors are true this time.”

“Juven is in a mysterious relationship now,” he continued, tsking like it was a shame. “I also heard something rather remarkable.”

“Oh? May I ask what that was?”

“It seems you and I have caused a scandal of our own,” Barris told her seriously. “I’m told I couldn’t hold myself back any longer when I found out Juven had broken your heart. That I wiped your tears away and seized the moment.”

Magda couldn’t help laughing, the notion not quite as romantic as it may have been if the situation were true in any way. As it stood, rumors did nothing but amuse her these days, and she no longer cared to perpetuate them. She had heard this one already of course. It was a bit of a surprise Barris would even want to discuss it, unless he intended to tell her of his displeasure at being dragged into her and Juven’s mess again.

“I’m sorry you were caught in our little game, Mr. Barris.”

“I’m not,” he admitted. He set his cup down, folding his hands on the table. “It seems we’re at a crossroads now.”

“How so?”

“This rumor will come and go like the rest. We can let it pass us by,” he told her, shrugging like it was nothing. “Or, if you prefer, we can see where it takes us.”

Magda set her own cup down, suddenly feeling like they were negotiating. “What do you mean, exactly?”

“Rest assured, if you were heartbroken, I would happily wipe your tears,” he told her with an indulgent smile. “As it stands, you’re not the kind of lady who weeps easily. You don’t need my protection, even if a selfish part of me wishes to offer it.”

“Barris,” she whispered, urging him to continue.

“It’s strange, even though I know you have the courage and power to go through hardships, I still hope to shelter you from the storm,” he told her. “To make you smile more often.”

She was sure she couldn’t smile any more than she was in that moment, his kind words almost dizzying. How long had she wanted to hear such things from him? It seemed unreal.

He continued, “I had an idea years ago of who the perfect partner would be—what they would be like. Since I met you and knew more about you, those ideas are gone. They became unimportant, and they integrated into one condition in my mind. That is…you.”

“Eh,” Magda muttered inelegantly, her voice high as the surprise hit her. “Barris, you…”

“Yes, if I may. I hope you will be the one,” Barris admitted. “The partner who can share all the part and spend all the future with me. I know this is abrupt, and I apologize for that. You don’t have to answer immediately. We can let this rumor come and go if you prefer, and we can discuss this again later.”

No, she thought, her mind reeling. That wasn’t what she wanted. “What’s the other option?”

“We can make this silly rumor our new reality.”

“Our relationship would be founded by a lie,” she said, not quite sure how she felt about that.

“There’s a reason for every rumor—some grain of truth or possibility. Or perhaps those involved simply decided to pretend the rumors they created were true,” he teased, the ghost of a smirk playing on his lips. “I’ve been snapping at Juven for weeks now, ever since this all began. Before I realized it was a farce.”

“And that’s why the rumor started about you two not getting along,” Magda realized, and he didn’t deny it. “Why would they have believed I was with Juven? That’s what started all this in the first place.”

“You two have always spent more time together than you seem to realize. You’re always dancing and whispering to one another,” Barris told her with a ragged sigh. “Even I believed it could be true for a short time before I figured out what was truly happening.”

“What’s the truth behind our rumor then?” Magda wondered.

“The truth is, now that you’re available once more, I have no choice but to seize the moment. I want you, Magda. I want to be yours,” he told her plainly. “It may be presumptuous, but every time I sit in here drinking this tea, I can’t help thinking a part of you wants that, too. That you were trying to tell me the truth all along.”

Magda couldn’t deny it. She couldn’t say or do much of anything at all, the feelings nearly overwhelming her. Perhaps she did need some time to gather her thoughts if nothing else.

“You don’t need to answer now,” he reiterated, his face not concealing his concern.

He was worried—he thought she was going to say no! Something in her snapped as she realized, and she told him in a hurry, “I want you, too.”

Barris chuckled softly. “You don’t need to rush or—”

“No, really,” she insisted, a bit more calmly this time. She let out a long breath, steeling her nerves where she sat. “I’ve wanted this all along. Before any of this happened with Juven.”

“Then why play along with him?”

“It’s not as if I could tell you. You always seemed so…out of reach,” Magda admitted, growing more confident with her words now that she knew. Every word he had spoken was honest, and the look on his face told her as much. Of course she needed to tell him the truth in return. “I lie to people every day in order to appeal to them in some way. To get what I want. I didn’t think someone like you could ever want someone like me.”

Barris shook his head, brows furrowed. “We all play that game at times. What matters to me is that you take that mask off when we’re together.”

“Good people don’t do what I do in the circle.”

“You’ve accomplished a lot since coming here. Not everyone could have managed—I admire that,” he told her, his every word firm like he was imploring her to believe it. “And you still managed to turn it on its head and make my nephew miserable in the process. That makes you a good person in my book, Magda.”

She giggled despite herself, slowly but surely believing his words. Or at least believing that was how he felt, even if she couldn’t quite see herself in that same light just yet. There were just too many lies—too many masks and too much gossip.

Far too many rumors, too.

“You know,” Magda started, fiddling with the handle of her tea cup. “Rumor has it this all started with a kiss.”

“Oh? Shall I wipe your tears and steal a kiss, then?”

“I’d offer it freely, if it were something you wanted.”

“Another day,” Barris promised, extending his hand across the table with his palm up. “I’d like to take your hand first.”

Magda blinked in surprise but found herself putting her hand into his almost automatically. His fingers were warm, she thought, smiling at him as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. It was only then that Magda realized the irony of it all.

No question about it, Juven had created the best rumor this time around. It just so happened that she won the prize anyway.


End file.
